O Mar
by suelensnape
Summary: Primeira vez que Minerva e Hooch conhecem o Mar.Slash feminino picante.


Disclaimer: As personagens são da Jk,mas tudo que minha mente inventiva faz com elas,me pertence..Apesar da escritora ter jogado para fora do armário de vassouras apenas Dumbledore,tenho certeza que há mais homoafetivos em Hogwarts do que sonha nossa vã filosofia. Ps.:não me refiro a Sirius,Snape ou Lupin. ;-)

Personagens:Minerva McGonagall x Rolanda Hooch total nc-17.Imagino uma diferença pequena entre elas,6,7 anos no máximo,Hooch em seus primeiros anos como professora.

_A Primeira vez que Minerva e Hooch conhecem o mar..._

* * *

Capítulo Único

Era uma turma pequena, composta por menos de dez alunos, alguns dos primeiros anos,outros do último,apenas os que possuiam conhecimento escasso na arte do quadribol. Eu, vinda de um clã de notórios escoceses praticantes do esporte, tive um contato maior com aquela disciplina que acabei por adotar como uma de minhas favoritas,apesar de nunca ter revelado nenhuma grande aspiração ou talento.

Esperava pacientemente minha primeira aula naquele novo curso. Sabia que teria aulas com uma professora de nome Rolanda Hooch e que era uma das mais simpáticas, segundo os alunos mais antigos. De repente, um silêncio se faz e a porta se abre, dando passagem para uma jovem mulher, de estatura média e corpo delgado,elegante,músculos bem torneados graças ao esporte. Tinha olhos acizentados,como de uma gata persa e um rosto de feições finas, tipicamente européias. Seus passos eram firmes e seu tom de voz grave, que, após alguns minutos de apresentações, relaxou e deu lugar a uma entonação firme e precisa, contrastando com sua aparência feminina.

Foi uma aula deliciosa, ainda que introdutiva. Semanas se passaram e minha insistente timidez se dissipou, fazendo com que minha participação em suas aulas aumentasse. Sem querer, acabei me destacando entre os alunos e chamando a sua atenção. Nossa diferença de idade não era grande e, após conversas animadas durante os intervalos entre as aulas, não demoramos a iniciar uma amizade.

Nosso tema principal durante as conversas sempre o quadribol,discrepando por hora entre os Falcões de Falmouth e as Harpias de Holyhead, mas, com o passar do tempo, detalhes de nossas vidas pessoais acabavam por entrar na pauta. De minha parte menos, pois era muito reservada e naquela época já sabia que gostava de mulheres.

Desconfiava que Rolanda já sabia da minha homossexualidade. Metida em minhas saias enxadrezadas, meus cabelos presos, encaracolados e castanhos, meu jeito "garoto" e a minha mudez quando o assunto era sobre namorados acabavam por me denunciar. Mas, contrariando as reações com as quais estava acostumada a lidar, a professora me olhava com olhos curiosos. Sem perceber, eu corava violentamente,rubra e seu olhar me sorria, como se divertisse com o meu jeito acanhado.

Eu a desejava. Tal necessidade latente crescia a cada dia e sabia que era recíproco. Nossos vinte minutos de conversa, nossos olhares sutilmente lascivos e nossos silêncios significativos já não nos bastavam. Eu agia com extrema cautela, afinal, ela só havia se relacionado com homens até então e eu temia assustá-la. Uma situação que se tornava insuportável, mas nenhuma de nós dava o passo seguinte.

Um dia, Rolanda não me encontrou no intervalo como costumeiramente fazia. Pensei que havia bem...não sei,que eu a tinha feito esperar demais e que havia desistido. Ao fim das aulas, saindo do curso, ela me esperou e antes que eu pudesse pôr os pés de volta na sala comunal da grifinória,ela levou-me para um canto reservado.

- Precisamos conversar. – Ela disse, num tom sério que fez o meu corpo gelar por completo.  
- Diga! – respondi, quase gaguejando ao disfarçar minha inquietação.  
- Aqui não. Conheço um lugar onde podemos conversar com mais privacidade.

Subimos as escadas e alcançamos o corredor até chegarmos a uma sala que eu poderia jurar nunca tê-la visto ali, inutilizada. As cortinas estavam meio fechadas, dando uma certa penumbra ao local, que possuía apenas uma mesa grande de professor, acompanhada por uma cadeira antiga de diretor. Ao redor, uma dúzia de carteiras velhas e danificadas.

Entramos e a professora fechou e em seguida a porta trancou-se, ao contrário das demais, não possuía visor. Ninguém que passasse pelo corredor poderia nos ver e de fato ninguém o faria, depois descobri que do lado de fora,a porta havia desaparecido.

Encostei-me na mesa e Rolanda se postou em minha frente. Ainda com aquela expressão grave, olhava-me com intensidade, impedindo qualquer tentativa de manifestação sonora por minha parte. Ficamos então num silêncio denso, sem saber como fazer nem o que fazer. Tentava acalmar minha respiração, mas meu corpo queimava como se estivesse febril, apertava levemente meu lábio inferior, num claro sinal de nervosismo.

Eu estava perdendo o controle da situação. Nesse instante, senti toques leves em meu rosto, dedos desciam pelo meu pescoço.

Estremecemos e quase imediatamente ela me abraçou, entregando-se, vencida, ao seu desenho ardente.

Segurei levemente seu quadril e inverti nossas posições. Tinha em mim um par de olhos felinos assustados com o que estava acontecendo. Encostei meu corpo ao dela, pressionando-a com o meu peso enquanto lhe falava palavras ternas. Conseguindo sua confiança, pedi que fechasse seus olhos, enquanto a despia lentamente. De olhos fechados, ela não reparou quando parei de tocá-la para admirar aquele corpo que tantas vezes sonhei possuir.

- Continue com os olhos fechados e sinta. – Falei ao seu ouvido, emocionada e ainda temerosa em assustá-la.

Afastei o excesso de roupas enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Minhas mãos percorriam com cuidado e suavidade cada pedaço, cada curva de Rolanda. Esta gemia baixinho enquanto uma mão cravava levemente suas unhas em minhas costas e a outra agarrava meus cabelos, puxando minha cabeça para si.

Toquei seus seios, apertei, para depois sugá-los com desejo e fúria, arrancando um gemido mais alto. Percorri com minha língua seu colo, até chegar ao seu sexo a esta altura encharcado. Inchado, estava quente e exalava um delicioso e convidativo perfume. Guiada pelo tesão, Hooch sentou-se na mesa e abriu suas pernas. Encaixando-as nos ombros, beijei o interior de suas coxas, adiando e atiçando ainda mais suas vontades. Encostei minha língua no centro do seu prazer, a fazendo delirar e pedir para que eu continuasse. Não resistindo mais, acabo cedendo e a obedeço.

Meus dedos a penetram, fazendo seu corpo arquear e seu quadril mexer. Não sei quanto tempo se passou até Rolanda atingir o clímax. Saí lentamente de dentro dela, sentindo as paredes do seu sexo pulsarem devido ao orgasmo. Exausta, ela deitou seu corpo na mesa. De olhos fechados, parecia um anjo dormindo. Sentei-me na cadeira do diretor, atrás dela e admirei seu repouso, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela me perguntou ao sair de seu torpor.

- Te admirando. Está quieta. – uma longa pausa

– Está só me admirando?

- Sim. Você quer que eu faça mais que isso? – Falei, aproximando minha boca em seu ouvido.

- Quero que você se toque para mim, enquanto me observa.

- Você está quieta de novo. - a professora, que estava de costas para a cadeira do diretor, não viu quando comecei a me tocar.

– No que está pensando agora? – perguntou, após ouvir minha resposta.

- Estou me lembrando da sensação da minha boca no teu corpo. – respondi, com a voz embargada pela excitação.

- Quero ver você se tocando. – ela diz, girando o corpo nu pela mesa e ficando de pé frente a mim e colocando-me contra a mesa.

Continuo acariciando meu sexo enquanto a professora toca pela primeira vez meu corpo. Uma de suas mãos segura e acaricia timidamente o meu seio, alcançando logo depois meu braço, percorrendo o trajeto entre minhas pernas. Aos poucos, sua delicada mão vai tomando espaço e substitui a minha. Seus dedos tocam e reconhecem o espaço, sentindo o calor e a umidade crescente. Apesar de nunca ter tocado uma mulher, ela o fez com certa habilidade, fazendo com que meu corpo obedecesse a cada estímulo que lhe foi feito. Sabendo disso, ela se excitou cada vez mais e eu, percebendo tal fato, colo meu corpo no dela e me ponho a tocá-la também.

Minutos depois nossas respirações aceleraram. Nossos corpos já não obedeciam e se mexiam buscando cada vez mais o prazer. Atingimos o orgasmo quase que ao mesmo tempo e ficamos ali, encostadas na mesa. Uma amparando o corpo da outra, com nossas mãos ainda em nossos sexos.

Rolanda fez então algo que eu não esperava. Tirou lentamente sua mão e, sem pudor algum, sugou seus dedos, sentindo o meu gosto em seus lábios. Tomada por tal gesto, segurei sua nuca bruscamente e a beijei furiosamente, sentindo pela primeira vez o gosto de sua boca, numa mistura de saliva e gozo, um gosto salgado de mar.

* * *

_Um bom divertimento para quem gosta,não espero reviews porque sei que não é um gosto da maioria,mas quem pensa com a maioria nem precisa pensar :p ,de qualquer modo,as poucas reviews que vierem serão bem-vindas._


End file.
